Cotton
by geargie
Summary: Gabriel's not expecting it. (Sabriel; Panty!kink)


Gabriel should really announce when he's snapping in, he knows it, but that kind of destroys all the fun of having celestial powers. He pops in all the time when Sam's researching or sleeping or one very memorable occasion, the shower.

It's on one of these visits, that instead of surprising Sam, Gabriel gets one of the biggest shocks of his long, long life.

Because when he snaps into Sam's motel room, he finds the human spread out on the bedspread in a pair of blue, cotton panties. He stumbles over his own feet, his mouth open and his cock half hard just at the sight. And Sam, the bastard, has a smirk on his face as he stretches out his body, hanging his head back and exposing the long lines of his neck that looks like it should have been bitten and marked up yesterday.

"Hello, Gabriel."

The angel is almost positive that his eyes are bugging out of his head. "Hello? Really that's what you're going to open with?"

Sam cocks an eyebrow in Gabriel's direction, glancing at him. "It's what people say, isn't it?"

"Not people who are splayed out on a bed in fucking p-panties looking like something out of every wet dream I've ever had," the angel stammers.

"Do angels even have wet dreams?" Sam asks, like he's genuinely curious.

"I wasn't an angel for a very long time, Sammy."

"But you are now," Sam laughs.

Gabriel licks his lips and unashamedly palms himself through his jeans. "Not a very good one."

Sam's eyes darken. "Perfect."

Gabriel snaps once and his clothes, down to his boxers, disappear as he climbs onto the bed, his thighs bracketing the human's shins. He runs his hands up Sam's thighs slowly and feels the shift of muscle beneath the skin. His fingers slide against the lace that borders the panties and cups the human through the cotton. Sam's hips push up against the angel's hand and Gabriel can feel the heat of him through the thin material.

"Jesus, fuck, Sammy," he whispers because the front of the panties are already damp, soaking through with precome. He licks along the hard line of Sam's cock, wetting the fabric even more with his tongue and the hunter groans long and loud, the timbre of his voice going straight to Gabriel's dick. He noses around Sam's balls, breathing him in and slides his fingers under the elastic band of the panties, digging his fingers into the human's hips.

"Fuck," Gabriel breathes, "you wanna make a mess of these, Sam?" He moves up the hunter's body, sucking marks and tonguing the delicious dips where Sam's stomach muscles clench when he shoves a hand under the cotton and strokes the human roughly. His lips find the hard peak of Sam's nipple and he sucks and bites down, drawing another moan from the other man.

Gabriel relents his assault long enough to growl, "You do, don't you? Wanna come in those panties like you're in high school."

Sam pants against the angel's neck, "Yeah, I want them fucking filthy."

Gabriel groans and draws his hand from under the fabric. "You wear them all the time, don't you? Out on hunts? When you're researching?" He punctuates each question with a wet kiss to Sam's neck and a drag of his own clothed cock against the blue of the panties.

"Yeah…I—I like them. Kept wanting to show them to you but I—" Sam grunts, grabbing Gabriel's ass, pulling him down harder, rougher against himself.

"What, Sammy? Wasn't sure I'd like them?" The angel bites down on Sam's collarbone, making the hunter's hips jerk up as a groan rips its way from his chest. Gabriel sucks a deep mark, until he's satisfied it'll stay for day and days before laving it with the flat of his tongue. Sam's trembling beneath him, his breath catching in this throat as he meets Gabriel thrust for thrust.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Gabriel asks. "I could fuck you rough just like you like. We don't even have to take them off. I can fuck you in them if you want."

Sam shudders spreading his legs wider as a blatant invitation. Gabriel captures the hunter's lips with his own and he feels like he's drowning in the taste of the other's mouth. They break apart for breath and fuck, Sam looks so fucking pretty with his lips swollen and pink and his skin flushed and glistening with sweat.

"On second thought," Gabriel says, "I think I want you to come from this first. And then I'll fuck you until you come again. Until you can't think anything but my name."

He grinds his hips down hard, rutting against the human fast and unforgiving. It's not long before Sam keens, his whole body going tight, his back arching off the bed in the beautiful way he has and Gabriel can feel the damp of the panties through his own boxers.

"Beautiful, Sammy. You're always so fucking pretty when you come," he says and Sam doesn't answer, just pants and trembles, letting the aftershocks of his orgasm wash over him. He reaches for Gabriel, pulls him down to crash their lips together again.

The angel breaks the kiss and slides down Sam's body, stopping at the hem of the panties to peel it back where the hunter's cock is still twitching. He takes the head into his mouth and Sam whines at the overstimulation.  
"Think we can get this hard again, kiddo?" Gabriel asks, his eyes darkening at the scent of Sam's come and the flush of his skin. "I'm going to finger you till you're hard. You're going to beg me to stop but I'm not going to until you ready to go again, and then I'm going to fuck you. Sound good?"

Sam just moans an unintelligible answer and Gabriel takes it as a yes.


End file.
